Organisation à l'italienne
by Nellana
Summary: Un jour normal à Berlin, Gilbert essaie de convaincre son frère de faire une pause dans l'organisation d'un meeting et prend Féli comme exemple de personne heureuse qui n'organise jamais rien. Mais Ludwig connait bien son compagnon. Très bien, même.


Miou tout le monde !

Alors avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que ce qui est décrit dans cette fic est totalement véridique. Et sinon Venise est une ville absolument splendide, j'ai adoré la visiter.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Himaruya est le Doge protecteur d'Hetalia, je ne suis qu'une humble piqueuse de persos.

* * *

Un jour comme un autre à Berlin, Ludwig essayait de travailler et Gilbert s'appliquait à l'en empêcher.

\- Allez West, ta pile de paperasse attendra bien une heure ou deux, il y a un temps beaucoup trop awesome dehors pour rester le nez dans de l'administratif !

\- Bruder, l'organisation est une vertu primordiale et je dois impérativement finir de m'occuper de la mise en place de ce meeting avant dem...

\- Mais on s'en fouuuuuuut ! le coupa l'albinos en levant les yeux et les bras au ciel. De toute façon personne n'est jamais concentré plus de cinq minutes d'affilées, quel que soit le sujet !

\- Il se trouve que JE prends ça très au sérieux et...

\- Mais détends-toi un peu ! Prends exemple sur Feli !

Un peu surpris, le blond releva la tête. Son frère prenait rarement son compagnon comme exemple.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Il n'organise jamais rien mais il s'en sort pas plus mal que tout le monde, expliqua fièrement Gilbert. Enfin regarde-le...

Et il tourna la tête vers le salon, où l'italien était joyeusement allongé sur le canapé en train de caresser son chat, en babillant allègrement sur tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Après un sourire attendri par une telle insouciance, Ludwig se redressa pour s'adresser à son frère.

\- Tu penses que Feli est incapable d'organiser quelque chose ?

\- Kesesese... Je sais bien que l'amour rend aveugle et que tu te refuses à l'admettre, mais sur ce point il va falloir que tu te rendes à l'évidence, West. La seule chose qu'il peut organiser correctement sans que ça parte dans tous les sens, c'est un plat de pâtes !

\- Je vois... soupira l'allemand. Feli ? appela-t-il un peu plus fort.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'italien approchait, toujours en caressant son chat, avec son éternel grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Veee ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pourrais-tu expliquer à Gilbert le système que tu avais personnellement organisé et mis en place pour l'élection des doges vénitiens ?

\- Alors, commença l'italien, j'ai fini de le mettre en place en 1268. Au Palais des Doges, les membres du Grand Conseil, donc environ mille à deux mille patriciens, défilent devant une urne qui contient autant de boules de cuivres que de votants, mais dont trente sont en or. Chaque patricien se voit remettre par un enfant choisi au hasard une de ces boules tirées à l'aveugle. Évidemment, dès qu'un candidat électeur obtient une boule d'or, les huissiers crient son nom et tous les membres de sa famille doivent quitter la salle pour qu'il n'y ait aucun lien de parenté – naturelle ou par alliance – entre deux membres désignés.

\- Ouais, coupa l'albinos en baillant, c'est un bête système de tirage au sort pour dire qui va élire le chef et puis voilà.

\- Ensuite, reprit Feli tranquillement, un autre tirage au sort réduit le nombre d'électeurs à neuf, qui proposent quarante noms. Cette fois, le vote a lieu par bulletin et chaque nom doit obtenir au moins sept des neufs voix.

\- Et donc ce sont les quarante qui votent au final, c'est ça ? demanda Gilbert.

Il commençait à devoir se concentrer pour suivre et ignorait volontairement le sourire amusé de son frère cadet.

\- Ensuite, poursuivit l'italien, par un nouveau tirage des boules d'or, les quarante passent à douze qui en élisent vingt-cinq, qui seront à leur tour réduits à neuf. Ces neufs-là en désignent quarante-cinq dont onze seront finalement retenus par les boules d'or comme électeurs des électeurs du Doge.

\- Les électeurs des électeurs du... Hein ?

\- Enfin, ces onze-là choisissent les quarante et un patriciens dont le nom ne doit figurer dans aucun des choix précédents qui devront au cours d'un conclave élire le Prince Sérénissime.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le Doge, si tu préfères, intervint Ludwig depuis ses papiers.

\- Et pour être élu, le Doge doit obtenir au moins vingt-cinq des quarante et une voix. Si je me souviens bien, continua Feli sans cesser de sourire, ça a pris selon les élections entre un et soixante-huit tours pour finalement désigner le dirigeant de Venise.

L'air perdu, Gilbert essayait vainement de retracer le raisonnement complet dans sa tête. Comment quelqu'un comme Feliciano avait pu mettre en place un bordel aussi monumental que celui-là ? En désespoir de cause, il secoua awesomement la tête et soupira un grand coup.

\- En fait, vous vous êtes encore mieux trouvés que ce que je pensais...

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini, c'est court, mais j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Si vous laissez un ptit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, vous deviendrez awesomes (recette miracle garantie par Prusse et le docteur en marabout et sorcellerie Mamadou Douara, grand prêtre sorcier vaudou qui lave ta vaisselle plus blanc que blanc).


End file.
